


Cherry Bomb

by bauer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, Revenge Sex, Sexual Coercion, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauer/pseuds/bauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweetest honey is loathsome in its own deliciousness.</p><p>Or; what happens when you sleep with your captain's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Psychic, Pomp

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't mean to be so unholy today, but, well. The fic gets finished when the fic gets finished. Merry Christmas. I also couldn't decide on an ending, so it's Choose Your Own Adventure time! Each ending is gross in its own way!
> 
> This is vaguely set in the 2014-2015 season, but I did the bare minimum to see if the timing works out. Willie Mitchell, as far as I know, does not actually have a teenage daughter. Nor does Shawn Thorton. But they do in this fic.
> 
> I think the mildest infidelity warning may be necessary? Mrs. Mitchell barely exists in this fic, to the point where I don't think it'd be a strain to ignore her all together. You could also easily imagine that she doesn't care about what Willie gets up to in this fic. But this serves as a heads up if you're particularly sensitive to the matter. As always, yell at me if I forget a tag.
> 
> Edit: [Ha, guess who forgot to post the porn gifs that inspired this whole mess in the first place. Twice.](http://themercuryjones.tumblr.com/post/132631665796)
> 
> Edit 2.0: This used to be titled "Talion."

When Aaron learned that the Mitchells had a daughter, he imagined some little girl with pigtails that he could impress with, like, multiplication tables. Or if not math, then cookies, definitely. Either way, he definitely didn’t expect Nicole, who is his age and looks so much like Willie and has these tits that Aaron would really like to get his mouth on.

This arrangement doesn’t make much sense from that angle. Hockey players aren't known for keeping their hands to themselves; Aaron certainly hasn’t. But Willie hadn’t acted like it was a big deal, not when he invited Aaron to live with him and not when he introduced the two of them. Nicole had been polite but unenthusiastic, and Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off her legs, they just went on _forever-_

And then they moved on to the kitchen, which Aaron was equally enthralled with.

Their first real meeting happens after the acrid scent of tobacco wafts through his window late one night, or early one morning. He sticks his head out the window and sees Nicole sitting on the railing of her balcony, wearing nothing but an oversized Kings shirt and holding a cigarette. She squints at him when their eyes lock.

“You gonna tell Dad?” she asks, teasing, like she already knows the answer.

“Nah,” Aaron says. “It’s your body,” and then, “I can keep a secret.” It sounds clumsy even to Aaron, and it makes Nicole snort, but he counts her assessing once-over a success.

They talk. Nicole doesn’t ask about Aaron, but he figures there's not much she couldn't find online or from her father. He learns that Nicole is studying poli sci at U Miami. She makes the short trek back home mostly for food and laundry. It does not take Aaron long to discover the third reason.

Nicole invites herself into Aaron’s room the next time she’s home. Aaron’s sprawled out on his bed, debating a nap, and can’t even get out a greeting before she says, “Wanna fuck?”

Aaron blinks. Distantly, he could hear Willie and his wife laughing. They’re probably making lunch or something wholesome like that. “Uh. Yeah.”

“My roommate is always in our room, the showers are small, and frat boys aren't worth the hype,” Nicole explains as she rips off her shirt, “I haven’t come properly in _forever_. But you’re going to change that, aren’t you?”

Aaron can’t help but nod dumbly, and the moments between her climbing on top of him and Aaron slipping his wrapped up dick into her are a blur. It’s damn good, they fit together easy, but Nicole is loud. Something burns hot in him at the thought of Willie or his wife coming up to check on them and find them like this, after hearing Nicole scream. Still, the part of him that wants to survive this season forces him to say, “Nic, come on, be quiet. If your dad-”

“Fuck my dad,” she spits out. “Fuck _me_ .” And, well. Aaron is not a strong man. Punching little _yeah, yeah, yeahs_ and _slow down a little, ah, yeah, good boy_ out of Nicole feels like a victory. The anticipation of getting caught doesn’t leave. If anything, it makes the pressure in his gut coil tighter. Still, he manages to hold out until Nicole moans loud, clamping tight around him.

Aaron deserves that nap afterwards. He’s such a good lay.

“Do you mind if I smoke?”

Aaron grunts. “Out the window, please.” He fades away fast after, and by the time he wakes up again, stale smoke is all that’s left of her.

It goes on like that. Nicole comes around a lot. Eventually she finds people at school, and she brings Aaron along then, too. She likes showing off his dick of her friends.

Aaron doesn't realize one of those friends is Shawn Thornton’s daughter until he meets her again after a game. She smiles wide and filthy at him, and, well, he’s already been there once. BB&T has a lot of closets to escape into.

They make it quick, but Willie still gives him this assessing look when they meet back up at his car. It makes Aaron hot; Nic’s got the same look.

“You alright?” Wille asks.

“Yeah, no, definitely.”

“... Uh huh.” He’s still _looking_ at Aaron. “What were you up to?”

Aaron is fairly sure he still smells like sex. “Decompressing?” Technically not a lie; the game had been an annoying loss. He feels much more relaxed now.

Willie sighs and unlocks the doors to his truck. “Alright, kid. Whatever you say. Just don’t do anything to embarrass me while you’re under my charge.” Aaron’s face burns, his dick twitches in his briefs. He’s not a complete idiot; he realizes that the relative danger of getting caught drives his habit of fucking his teammates’ sisters, girlfriends, mothers, _daughters_. Every other time he’s been caught he’d just been able to laugh it off, but fucking the daughter of the captain of his NHL teams feels like pushing it.

He doesn’t stop, obviously, and every time him and Nicole successfully fuck under Willie’s nose it strokes his ego a little bigger, puts some swagger in his step. Still, he prepares himself for Willie finding out. Florida’s not going to want to trade either of them, so he figures that the worst of it will be a lot of begging for forgiveness, some apartment hunting. It seems worth it, in the heat of the moment.

It does nothing to prepare him for the inevitable fallout.

The night starts out normal enough. Nicole’s in her second semester, midterms are coming around again, and the things that make Aaron feel guilty for just playing hockey are keeping Nicole awake. But Nicole’s going to fix those things, and all Aaron has to do is listen to her and then get hard when she wants him to.

It’s late, later than usual, so they aren’t as careful to stay quiet as they usually are.

Nicole sends him out with a pat on the cheek and a, “Good luck with your Calder shit.”

“Thanks,” he whispers, then closes the door softly behind him.

“Hey, Aaron,” a voice says behind him, and Aaron nearly dies.

“Fuck! Shit. Uh, hey, Willie,” Aaron says, casual, even as dread builds in his gut.

“Want to tell me what the fuck you were doing in my daughter’s bedroom at four in the morning?”

“Uh, yeah, she’s was, um, having trouble sleeping. So I, uh. We were talking.”

“Is that so?” Willie flares his nostrils, raises his eyebrows. “I’m not sure I believe you, Aaron. In fact, I’m certain you’re lying to me. I think you were in there fucking my kid.”

“Shit, no, Willie, I wouldn’t-” a reflexive lie, but _click_ of a rolled lock behind him is damning.

“How about we talk about this in your room,” Willie says, grabbing Aaron by the arm and dragging him down the hall. Aaron trips along behind him. He’s not quite sure how he imagined this conversation going, but this isn’t following that script.

Willie throws the door of Aaron’s room open and throws Aaron onto his bed. Aaron rises onto his elbows, but he doesn’t dare move past there. Willie’s been great to Aaron all season, but any friendliness is gone now.

“I really didn’t expect this from you, Aaron. I’d heard nothing but how nice of a boy you were, so I trusted you, didn’t think twice about welcoming you into my home and family. Obviously, that was a mistake.”

“Wille, I really didn’t-” Aaron thought he’d go into this conversation like a man, take responsibility for his actions, but he hadn’t been anticipating how guilty he’d feel, how much he’d want Willie to not be mad at him.

Willie slaps him, hard, right across the face. It makes Aaron whimper, more out of shock than pain, although he can tell from the lasting, hot sting that there's going to be a mark for awhile.

“It really isn’t the time to keep lying to me, kid,” Willie says, voice hard.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron replies, voice breaking.

“You’re sorry you got caught. Shit, how long have you been living here? Seven months? You expect me to believe that was even the first time?”

Aaron doesn't know what to say. He feels worse than he ever has before, like this will never be a joke they’ll be able to laugh off. Willie advances on him, looking like a wild animal. Aaron doesn't fight as Willie grabs his shoulder, tosses him onto his stomach. The sheets are cool against his skin. Panic rings in his ears, but it’s fine, Aaron probably watches too much porn. Whatever Willie has planned can't be that bad, and Aaron deserves it anyway-

“The way I see it,” Willie says, casual, “Is that you took something that belonged to me, defiled it. It’s only fair that I take something from you.” A hand lands deliberately on his ass, fingers digging in.

Okay, maybe Aaron doesn't watch too much porn.

Willie’s fingers slide up and under the elastic of Aaron’s sweatpants, and it jolts Aaron into trying to squirm away. He doesn’t get far; one of Willie’s hands are still wrapped around the edge of his pants while the other twists Aaron’s arm high behind his back. It hurts. A frantic part of Aaron isn’t sure if Willie would let Aaron escape or break his shoulder first.

“Kid, you really need to man up and face the consequences. You’re the one who decided to come live in my house, and then steal something precious, like some sort of parasite.” Nicole was many times removed from a virgin when Aaron met her, but he doesn't think that's an argument that will go over well. He shoves his face into the mattress and screams, instead. Willie ignores him. “What kind of man would I be, what kind of father, if I let dirtbags like you skeeze around my daughter without any consequences? It’s bad enough I let it go this far.”

With that, Willie yanks Aaron’s sweats down to his knees. Aaron tries to rocking away, but Willie’s hold doesn’t let up. If anything, his grip tightens as he brings his other hand to Aaron’s ass. He grabs a handful of Aaron’s ass, squeezes tight, pulls him open. Aaron suddenly has much more sympathy for the girls who’d squirmed uncomfortably when he was between their legs; being exposed to Willie this way is a special brand of humiliating. He’s knows Willie could see him clench at the cold, and it makes him flush.

“Yeah, look how tight you are. No one’s been in there before, have they? Not before tonight, anyway.” Aaron feels a thumb brush his hole and it makes his chest, his breath wheezy even in his ears. Willie sighs.

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous, kid, you’re already a slut,” Willie says, gentle. “You’re just making this harder for yourself.”

Shame burns deep in Aaron’s gut, some part of him certain that Willie’s right.  “You’re acting like a fucking creep,” Aaron snaps instead.

Willie laughs and the pressure in Aaron’s shoulder eases, and Aaron doesn’t put up as much of a fight as he could have when Willie crosses his wrists against his lower back, leans into it. The press of Willie’s cock against his ass makes Aaron groan. He remembers fucking Nicole, this exact position, except he wasn’t trying to fuck her ass, and he hadn’t been holding her there, not really. She _asked_ him to. “Willie, come on, this insane. I- I’ll move out, I won’t see Nicole ever again, just stop.”

“I’m not going to stop. But I’ll give you a choice,” Willie says, casual, even as he thrusts against Aaron’s ass. “You can stop lying to me and I’ll open you up first-”

“I didn’t-”

“ _Or._ You can keep up this little charade and I put my cock in you all at once.” Willie takes one hand off Aaron’s wrists to grip the base of his own dick.  He lines up and rubs the head against Aaron’s hole. It’s too dry to go anywhere, but the sensation is intense, knowing that Willie intends for that to go in him. Aaron jerks, hard, and Willie lets him crawl up the bed.

Aaron doesn’t go far. He turns over, incredulous, but it just gives him an eyeful of Willie jerking off slowly at the end of the bed. Aaron’s heart is jackrabbiting in his chest. While Willie’s cock isn’t the largest he’s ever seen, long but thin, Aaron can’t imagine letting it into his ass.

Aaron should probably just make a run for it, and keep running until he gets to Guddy’s house. He’d understand. No way a pretty boy like him hasn’t fucking someone he shouldn’t have before. Although he’d still probably be on Willie’s side, the fucking brown noser. They’d have a point, too. Aaron chose to live under Willie’s roof, knowing full well that he’d fuck Nicole the second she offered. Willie doesn’t even look _mad_ , just expectant, and Aaron… Aaron probably deserves this.

Willie must see his resolve shake, because he’s all smiles as says, “That’s what I thought.” The squelch of lube being put in Willie’s hand makes Aaron shiver. Having Willie kneel between his splayed legs makes Aaron feel so exposed, more vulnerable than he’s ever been during sex before. It makes him feel sleazy, and the easy access Willie has to his hole only makes that feeling more acute. The first first touch makes Aaron jolt, but Willie’s hand on his thigh doesn’t let him get away again.

“What do you have to say for yourself, kid? Did I catch you sneaking out of my daughter’s room? After you fucked her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what does Aaron do?
> 
> REPENT --- GO TO CHAPTER 2  
> LIE --- GO TO CHAPTER 3


	2. Repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must be cruel to be kind/ Thus bad begins and worse remains behind.

Aaron wants to tell the truth, he feels so bad for betraying his captain, but the guilt is also doing a good job tying up his throat. Willie must see the desperation on his face before saying, “It’s alright, baby, I’ll make it easy for you. Just nod. All you have to do is nod.” And Aaron does, a dumb jerk of his chin, the second Willie tells him to. It feels good, for a second. 

Then Willie starts pressing his finger in, not hesitating for a second. He’s knuckle-deep before Aaron can even process the breach. He lets out this little pathetic squeak that makes Willie laugh. “Come on, you can take it. We’ve barely even started.”

Having Willie’s finger in him isn’t… bad. It’s weird, so weird, but it doesn’t hurt like he was expecting. Willie takes his time, pressing that one finger in and out of Aaron leisurely before saying, “So, do you expect me to believe that was the first time?”

Aaron doesn’t even have to think. “N-no.”

“See, you’re already learning. Think you deserve another finger before I fuck you?” It’s a real question, one that Aaron nods to immediately. He glances at Willie’s cock and just. No. Going from one finger to his cock is unimaginable. “Yeah? Okay, Aaron, why don’t you tell about the last time you two fucked.”

That makes Aaron pause. There’s no denying that Willie’s angry, but his face is still warm, expectant. Captainly. Aaron just- he really doesn’t want to disappoint him anymore. Something clicks in him, eases some of the panic. Aaron made his decision, one after the other until it got him to this point. What Willie’s asking is humiliating and bizarre, but fuck, Aaron’s here.

“Last, um. Last time you went grocery shopping, when we got back from the road trip?  I-I said I was tired, so you let me stay behind, and I was tired, really, but Nic was here, and she came into my room…”

“And?”

“And we fucked,” Aaron admits, voice small.

“Guess your leg wasn’t bothering you too much, eh?” Willie sounds annoyed, like the thought that Aaron lied about his health is particularly egregious. 

“No, it did! She just, ah, rode me instead.”

“Ah.”  With that, Willie slides a second finger into Aaron. The stretch makes Aaron whine and squirm, unintentionally clenching on Willie’s fingers.

Willie shushes him, talks him through it. Once the sting ebbs, Aaron starts to understand why people would do this willingly. The way Willie’s fingers pull at his hole, press at the deep parts of him… it’s not  _ great _ , but it’s different. Like jerking off with his offhand. Aaron can feel his dick harden, and he’s not sure if he should be embarrassed by that or not.

“What do you think, Aaron? Is two enough?” Willie’s smiling, like he already knows what Aaron’s going to say.

“No! No, uh, the time before that…” Willie corkscrewing his fingers in Aaron is distracting, makes him stutter. “The time before that we didn’t even really fuck, just made out until she got bored, then, like, grinded ‘til… ‘til she was done.”

“Uh huh.” He sounds disinterested, and Aaron scrambles to remember something better. He doesn’t want to make Nicole look bad, doesn’t want to talk about when there was more than the two of them one way or another, or the video they made, or-

Willie scissors his fingers open and it makes Aaron yell. “Fuck! Fuck, okay, during syllabus week, she invited me to her dorm, cuz she was bored and her roommate was gone. So I told you I was going for lunch with the boys and, and then I went and fucked her instead.”

That story gets a reaction. Willie shoves his ring finger in along with the other two, a bit rougher than before. It makes Aaron gasp, hard. He’s still dazed when Willie pulls his hips closer, tipped up in Willie’s lap. The position isn’t comfortable, and it makes his legs sprawl awkwardly to either side, but Aaron can’t really be that bothered. He’s a hockey player, he’s flexible enough.

“Did you make her come?”

“W-what?” Aaron sputters, like the extra finger had wiped his mind.

“When you and my daughter fucked, did you let her come? Or did you just act like a selfish kid?”

Aaron blinks, almost insulted. “Yeah, of course she came. Fuck, every time. I wouldn’t- I  _ don’t- _ ”

“Alright, babe, I get it. Sorry for insulting your honor,” Willie says with a sharp laugh. “Guess you deserve something nice for being such a generous lay, huh?”

Willie’s fingers twist, curl,  _ presses-  _ Aaron whines, loud. He definitely gets why people like this now. He feels warm all over, and his dick fills so quickly it hurts. There’s a wet spot where the leaking head rubs against his stomach. Willie’s eyes are trained on his hole, where his fingers are buried in Aaron. It’s embarrassing, and all the blood that isn’t in his dick burns hot in Aaron’s face. Aaron closes his eyes, lets the feeling distract him.

Aaron’s just wondering if he could get away with bringing a hand to his dick when he feels Willie brush a pinkie against his hole. That- that would be too much. Three’s plenty, fills him to the brim. “Uh, Willie-”

“I’m gonna let you in on a secret, kid,” Willie says, casually. “You and Nic? Not nearly as clever as you guys think you are. I knew. You waited, what, a month before sneaking around behind my back? Wasn’t long after that I heard you two, thumping away and squealing like animals. I thought, hey, they’re kids. Kids make mistakes. Maybe they’ll gain some self awareness, learn their lesson without me stepping in. 

“But that’s not what happened, huh? You two just kept at it, until you got cocky enough to let me catch you again. So I think you deserve this.” With that, Willie nudges his pinkie in beside his other fingers. It makes Aaron thrash, a tiny bit, but he’s already off balance and it doesn’t take much for Willie to hold him in place. Willie’s thorough. He works himself in deep, alternating between slow twists of the wrist and brutal, quick, short jabs in and out. 

The stretch around Willie’s knuckles, his words, the constant pressure at his prostate; it’s overwhelming, too much for Aaron to take. He  _ has  _ to, though, and contrasts- between pain and pleasure, choice and duty- build up the pressure in him, makes him want to pop.

Aaron’s head feels like it’s full of cotton, but when Willie speaks, it cuts right through the noise. “Aaron, I got one more question for you.” Aaron groans, but bobs his head in something approximating a nod. “Is that it? Have we covered all the bases here?”

Aaron knows what he’s asking, but God, Willie would run out of hands before he got close to the truth.

Willie’s hand is so deep in Aaron he can feel the ball of his thumb against his hole, the pad rubbing soothingly at his ass. Four is already too much, Aaron can’t imagine Willie putting his  _ fist  _ in him, can’t imagine ever not feeling empty after that. 

Aaron should just lie, say that he only slipped up four times, just get on with it. But he’s sure that Willie would be able to read him, and Aaron just- he doesn’t want to disappoint Willie anymore. 

His answer gets caught in his throat for a long moment, but he finally wails, “No, no, Willie, please. We fucked so much, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Aaron’s crying now, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, chest unbearably tight. He’s not even sure what he’s saying, just that he’s desperate for Willie’s forgiveness.

Willie withdraws his hand, and it sets him off again, a litany of  _ thank you _ s. “Aw, it’s alright, baby. I know you’re a good boy. I know feel bad. That’s why we’re here, isn’t it? So you can own up to your mistakes, pay the consequences, and do better in the future. You’re already doing better. Thank you for being honest with me. I bet you’re gonna think twice about ever getting your dick wet with my family again, huh?” Aaron nods desperately, gulping in air. “I know it. But you’re not done yet, kid.”

Willie rearranges Aaron onto his front, knees tucked up beneath him. Something about the position being easier. Aaron can finally hide his face in his arms, too, and it gives him a tiny bit of privacy. 

After having most of Willie’s hand in him already, Aaron almost expects Willie’s cock to feel like nothing. He’s wrong. He’s not as tight as he could be- and he blushes when he thinks of himself as  _ loose-  _ but having Willie’s hard cock in him in still substantial. Maybe because he knows he’s about to get fucked proper now.

Willie’s not exceptionally rough. He’s fucking Aaron so hard that it’s punching what’s left of his breath out of him, but it doesn’t  _ hurt.  _ He hits Aaron’s prostate more often than not. It’s just… Aaron wouldn’t fuck a virgin like this. Although maybe Willie really knows what he’s doing, because he’s taking Aaron apart like he’s never been before, his mind quiet and distant.

Eventually, Aaron reaches down, just to hold onto himself, he thinks, but he ends up with extra bruises at the end of the night from the way Willie grips his hips when Aaron finally comes.

It ends between one moment and the next. One second, Aaron’s squeaking over being too sensitive, and then it’s over, Willie curled around him, letting Aaron rest his head on his bicep while he wipes at the tear tracks on Aaron’s face.

“I know, baby,” Willie’s muttering. “It was a lot to take. You did a great job. Really took it like a man, like a good boy.” Aaron’s not even sure if he’s meant to be listening, so he let’s it be pleasant white noise as he falls asleep, dizzy and sore and sticky in like he’s never been before, but safe.

Distantly, Aaron’s phone buzzes. Willie doesn’t stop his ministrations, and Aaron falls asleep with the text unread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very NSFW [tumblr](http://ratbarnaby.tumblr.com), where you can drop me an ask or shoot me a message if you'd like. Hell, you could even follow me.


	3. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tell thee what, Hal; if I tell thee a lie, spit in my face, call me a horse.

It should be easy to just own up to it, finally, but nothing comes out when Aaron opens his mouth. His mouth feels dry and he’s choking on the lump in his throat. Willie’s finger is pressing pointedly at his hole now, and admitting to what he did would make him push that finger  _ in _ , and he just- he can’t. He can’t look into Willie’s eyes and say he fucked his daughter.

Aaron presses back into his bed, hoping it’ll swallow him whole, dumb and shaking his head  _ no _ .

Willie’s face goes dark, rolls his eyes. “You’re really not making this easy on yourself, kid.” He shoves his finger into Aaron anyway, pours some of the cold lube straight onto his hole, rubs it into him three, four, five times. The finger doesn’t hurt, but it’s strange, and then it’s gone again before he can get used to the feeling.

The blunt head of Willie’s cock against his hole makes Aaron’s breath hitch. Everything’s so slick, this time, a little pressure makes the tip dip into him. Panic makes his chest hurt, narrows the world around him. “You sure you don’t have anything to say?” Willie asks. His voice sounds miles away. 

“No,” Aaron begs. “No, Willie, please.” 

Willie’s disappointed sign makes guilt curl in Aaron’s gut, and it’s all the warning Aaron gets before Willie forces his cock into him. 

It  _ burns _ , drags, stretches him wide. Aaron doesn’t think the head is even all the way in yet. Aaron wails, “It’s not going to fit, Willie, it’snotit’snotit’snot-”

“Oh, it’ll fit. It’ll fucking fit,” Willie hisses. He’s relentless, fucking himself deeper in tiny increments. God, it hurts, it feels so fucking wrong. He feels like a cramping, he can’t help but try and get away.

Willie’s deep enough now that he doesn’t need to hold onto his dick, so he uses both hands to grip Aaron’s thighs, keep him close. “Don’t fucking try and get away from me. You fucking asked for this, you little shit,” Willie grunts, voice strained. “Begged for it every time you snuck into my daughter’s room. Knew damn well you wouldn’t get away with it, but you still couldn’t fucking help yourself. So now you’re gonna lie here and take it like man.”

Shame, more than anything, immobilizes Aaron. There’s so much lube everywhere, in his ass, on his ass, on Willie’s dick, but it does nothing to minimize the unbearable stretch of Willie’s cock in him. Aaron can’t keep in these hurt puppy noises, the childish cries of  _ ow  _ when those aren’t enough. After a particularly loud yelp, Willie grinds to halt, for a moment.

“Kid, this is only half of it,” Willie says, sweetly cruel. “You gotta let me in. You’re hurting yourself more than you’re hurting me.”

Aaron sobs.

He doesn’t know  _ how _ . He hasn’t- he let a girl finger him, once, to prove a point. It’d been awkward, he’d made her stop. Her thin, manicured finger hadn’t felt anything like this. Getting fucked like this is a deep hurt, one that radiates from the raw sting of his ass to the muscle deep soreness of his stomach and legs and arms. 

It just keeps going, like a brutal tide slamming Aaron against the rocky shore. He must loosen up eventually, somehow, but Willie just takes it as a sign to go deeper, harder.

Aaron wishes he could say that he got used to it or floated away or something, but he stays brutally aware, right up to the last filthy grinds into him, Willie’s cock jerking in him as he came. Aaron sighs in relief when he finally withdraws.

The room dies, for a moment, filled with the quiet after a hurricane. 

“I cannot believe,” Willie starts, a minute later, breath already back to normal. “That this pathetic little cock has been in my daughter.” He flicks the head of Aaron’s soft-  _ soft _ , shrunken in on itself even more than usual, not really a fair indicator- prick, and it makes Aaron curl up, covering himself with his hands and twisted onto his side. It leaves him vulnerable to Willie spreading his ass again, but fuck it. It’s done. Aaron paid his dues.

Willie presses at Aaron’s rim, then says, “Fuck, kid, you’re gaping so wide right now.” Aaron knows it’s true, can feel how open he is. It’s probably a sign that Aaron’s putting himself back together that he’s annoyed at Willie for pointing it out. Still, he doesn’t stop Willie from staring as the come starts to leak out of him.

“I never came in her,” Aaron says eventually, and it sounds whiny and petulant even in his own years.  Willie laughs. He runs his thumb along the trail of leaking come before pressing against Aaron’s hole, pushing it back in. It’s humiliating. Aaron’s not sure how he’s supposed to get it all out.

“Christ, I’d hope not. I raised her better than that.” Willie tugs at Aaron with the thumb already lodged in him, and it still stings, makes Aaron groan. “You never fucked like that before, huh? Think you’ve learned your lesson?” Aaron’s face burns. Willie can probably still tell, somehow, because he barks out another mean laugh before crawling off the bed. Aaron doesn’t look away from the wall.

“I should have just spanked your ass red. Dark and deep enough that the guys would see it at morning practice,” Willie says. Aaron can hear him going through his laundry, probably trying to find a towel to wipe off with. “Actually, that’s a promise. Next time I see you sniffing around Nicole, I’m taking you over my knee. And if that doesn’t take, I’ll invite Thorton over, too, make it real clear that you don’t fuck your teammate’s daughters.”

“I won’t-” Aaron’s voice crackles, and Willie throws his towel in Aaron’s head before he can finish the lie, before leaving the room, bare ass and all. 

Aaron throws the towel into a corner to be forgotten about. The room is very quiet. Sometime later, his phone buzzes, and it makes him jolt. His entire body feels like it’s made of beaten up lead, and it takes him awhile to dig his phone out of his shorts pockets. 

**are you alive** , asks Nicole.

Aaron snorts.  **Barely.** And then,  **We arent hooking up anymore.**

**not even once more? as a goodbye?**

...

**Just once. I mean it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very NSFW [tumblr](http://ratbarnaby.tumblr.com), where you can drop me an ask or shoot me a message if you'd like. Hell, you could even follow me.


End file.
